Draco and Hermione on the train
by whowrotewhat
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger get initmate. Graphic Lemon. One-Shot. Read and Review. UPDATE, this story was copied without permission and then posted under the title 'Train Ride' by the user 'RoseDominique'. She is claiming it as her own. Please help me let fan fiction know that plagiarism affects us all and it's not okay .


Authors Note: J.K Rowling owns everything but the plot, credit her brilliance with the creation of Harry Potter. Read and Review. Thanks!

* * *

A light wind brought in the frosty chill of the train hallway. Hermione Granger was reading inside the comfortable warmth of the compartment. Her compartment. Well it was now considering Harry and Ron had since gone to visit Dean and Seamus further down the train, or as Ron so simply put it, "to talk about men things – you know Mione' like quidditch and that…" he looked for a moment as if unsure then kind of patted her head in what he clearly thought was an appreciative manner as Hermione bit back the retort on the tip of her tongue. After all, it was _only_ the first day back.

As the train went along, in what seemed an eternity. Harry's figure slowly ascended towards the carriage, he pulled open the door and sat down with a sigh. With close inspection Hermione realised he looked slightly forlorn and tousled.

"Seen Cho again?" Hermione asked without looking up from her book.

"Yeah, I –er no. Well kind of…" He trailed off; Harry and Cho ended badly last year. Really badly, with a feud in the Great Hall and everything. Harry never really got over her though, even with Ginny trailing after him all the time. Hermione closed the book suddenly and said to Harry "If you want to talk about it, well… Er –I'm here Harry. You could think of it as a, er, girls perspective, yeah like a girls perspective". Harry looked up and flashed a quick smile, "thanks Hermione it, er, means a lot." He stood up " I better get back to Ron; don't want to miss out on the latest news from the Chudley Cannons" He kind of gravitated to the door before tilting his head and saying "We're alright Hermione, aren't we?" it wasn't a declaration of any sort just a confirmation. "Yeah – of course we are" she smiled.

Draco Malfoy was angry. Seriously mad. As if Blaize could kick out him. Kick out Draco Malfoy from his compartment because Blaize wanted time with his new squeeze, some girl from Hufflepuff with massive breasts.  
He walked, no, actually he almost paced up and down the corridors, fuming. It had been around a month since he ended it with Pansy, and that's when he spotted her. She looked different now, older. She finally wore her hair in long blondie-brown waves, pushed to the side so she could read and her uniform rather than slacking almost flowed off her new found curves. She looked beautiful but something was wrong, her hair was almost tucked in too tight and when Malfoy looked closer through the old compartment window he could make out a crease, settling it's way into her forehead. There was something building up inside Malfoy, a kind of rage. Passion maybe.

He didn't really have a plan as he walked in, maybe to taunt her but as he walked in and sat down he couldn't say much as the train suddenly jolted to a stop and the door to her compartment slammed shut, jamming locked.

* * *

"Draco, please enlighten me. Why the hell are you in my compartment?" Hermione shot the last two words out with a particular ferocity, after all he interrupted her in the middle of her book.

"Well don't think I am stuck here by choice Granger. I saw you, looking pathetic and er- alone as usual and was merely going to point out some habitual facts about the prude you are." He shot back with a slight smirk.

"Funny, hilarious in fact you are Malfoy" She retorted "Why don't you er- what do they call it… Oh yeah, piss off"

"Fine, well, until they get this door open I'll just sit here in misery, unless of course you want to er- what do they call it…" He said mockingly "Suck my cock?"

She glared at him and got back into her book.

* * *

"So what now Granger?"

She looked up and pointedly looked down at the book she was in the middle of reading, smiled snidely and returned to the book. He sighed and lay down on the booth.

After 2 hours of silence the tension was getting to him, so he went to try and get up to open the door, along the way brushing his leg against Hermione's thigh.

They both glanced up at the contact, looking weary and then in three quick movements they were glued together. He pushed her up against the door and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he slowly slid his hand up the back of her shirt, sighing as he hit the curve of her waist. There was so much intensity between them it was almost a fight, an ongoing war raging for six years, six long years. Her mouth parted as he slid his tongue in, entrancing her to reciprocate with a long sigh and heavy breathing. He started unbuttoning her school shirt and tossed it aside leaving her only in her brassiere. Knowing the fault of man, Hermione reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, exposing two well formed porcelain breasts with two rosy nipples standing erect almost on a show for Draco. Groaning he took full advantage of her and started trailing kisses down her neck and collarbone as she threw her head back letting out low moans. He licked and swirled his tongue down her chest with a fiery passion. He ducked down taking one rosy nipple in his mouth, rolling his tongue around it, kissing it and massaging the other breast with his right hand. She pulled his head away with a sigh and silently lifted his shirt above his head, taking an intake of breath at the sight of his bare back in the moonlight, so incandescent and fluid.

Draco pushed her down onto the compartment seat and hoisted her skirt above her waist, smelling her arousal from a distance he looked to see a pair of soaked black underpants

"I see someone was expecting me" he said under his breath, whilst putting his hands up and removing her underpants. He put his head in between Hermione's legs so fast she kept trying to close them, squirming from the intensity. He teased her, running his tongue up her thighs until she was groaning with anticipation.  
He suddenly enveloped his entire mouth around her clit, flicking it with his tongue making her squeal with pleasure, he moved his tongue down further around her labia and then worked his tongue in and out making her breathing turn ragged. He suddenly pulled out, making her ache for the loss of his contact.

Silently and intently she pulled down his pants, exposing a huge bulge in the crotch area of his boxers, hungry with lust she pulled them down and springing out was a large cock, glistening with pre-cum in wake of her. She looked deep into his eyes and slowly took his length in her mouth, making him shudder with pleasure. She worked her mouth up and down making him groan, swirling her tongue around the tip and then almost swallowing the cock in her warm mouth. Draco was trying his hardest not to buck into her mouth but she wasn't exactly making it easy for him. He looked down at her figure, so full and womanly and immediately felt raw, felt alive and couldn't take not being inside her any longer.

He sat her up and took a lasting look at her before plunging her down onto his rock hard cock making them both moan in pleasure. She bounced up and down, slamming herself down on him and making him groan. Hermione then slowed it down and their bodies, perspiring with intensity, moved together as if one body rather than two. Draco pulled her up silently and bent her over the chairs, sliding his length in and out of her while leaning around and rubbing her clit making her moan and tighten around him. Draco moved his hands away from her clit whilst still sliding in and out of her and stroked his hands up down her bent body, feeling the smoothness of her back and the shape of her breasts. Hermione let out a long groan as she felt Draco go faster, faster until they both collapsed on the compartment floor, not speaking, just staring at each other's bodies laying blatantly naked against the ground.


End file.
